For years, many men and women have suffered from slow growing hair and hair loss. There are approximately 35 million men and 21 million women in America that are affected by slow growth or hair loss in various degrees. The normal cycles of hair growth can be stunted or altered by several factors including, but not limited to, stress, heredity, and poor diet. Genetics play an important role in the hair growth rate and hair loss and therefore may vary individually. Malnutrition can cause a percentage of hair follicles to stop growing and the remaining follicles to produce fine, fragile hair. Environmental factors, health conditions and medical treatments can have a dramatic effect on hair growth as well. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a solution for quickly growing healthy hair.
In the past, it was believed that there was nothing that could make the hair grow faster or reverse hair loss. Presently, the products on the market that can actually grow hair are expensive, generally require a prescription, and/or take at least one month before results are received. Other known methods for preventing hair loss or growing hair involve surgery, which puts the consumer at risk for the possibility of complications. Sufferers of hair loss, more importantly, have been seeking a fast but safe and effective way to combat slow growth and hair loss for many decades.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a non-prescription, non-surgical product for easily and quickly growing healthy hair that is inexpensive.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.